


Fools

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: About two fools...
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 2/Dear Diary

It was already midday, but it wasn't as if she'd kept anybody waiting. 

Cassandra cleared her desk and sat, smiling. She wasn't sure if she should feel more or less than she did. 

Feelings were complicated, compared to mana and magic. So many things were complicated... 

She pulled Douleur from beneath a heavy tome and opened him to a blank page before reaching for a pot of ink and clean quill. 

"Got something juicy for me?" Douleur asked, prompting Cassandra to lightly smack at his pages. 

"Hush. You'll see." 

_Last night, two absolute fools finally stopped being so absolutely foolish..._


End file.
